YOU I
by yixingie
Summary: Summary Meninggalkanmu bukan berarti aku melupakanmu dan menghilangkan rasa ini untukmu. Sebaliknya, saat aku pergi darimu, semua tentangmu semakin besar menghantuiku. Dan di saat ku datang untuk kembali meraihmu, akankah kau menginginkannya? YAOI..


**You I**

Main cast: Wu YiFan, & Zhang YiXing

And Other.

..

Summary

Meninggalkanmu bukan berarti aku melupakanmu dan menghilangkan rasa ini untukmu. Sebaliknya, saat aku pergi darimu, semua tentangmu semakin besar menghantuiku. Dan di saat ku datang untuk kembali meraihmu, akankah kau menginginkannya?

…

Bandara internasional Seoul tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Lalu lalang orang-orang menjadi objek bagi tempat itu. Negara yang di juluki negeri gingseng sebagai tempat bagus untuk liburan itu memang sering kedatangan pengunjung dari luar negeri. Sehingga tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi bak model tengah berjalalan bersama kerumunan orang-orang yang baru saja tiba di seoul hari itu. 4 tahun ia meninggalkan seoul dan sekarang ia kembali. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Tak sabar ingin membuat kejutan pada keluarganya, termasuk orang 'itu'. Bagaimana ia sekarang, wajah, tubuh dan tingkahnya semakin membuat namja kelahiran Canada itu semakin tak sabar untuk tiba di rumahnya.

"Yifan." Seseorang meneriaki namanya saat ia baru saja keluar. wu Yifan atau biasa di sapa Kris itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui itu Chanyeol –sahabatnya- dan entah siapa namja manis nan mungil yang ada bersamanya.

Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mereka saling berpelukan. Namja manis yang berada bersama Chanyeol hanya menatap kedua orang itu. 'kenapa bisa mereka setinggi ini' itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun –namja manis itu- saat menatap kekasihnya yang tengah melepas rindu dengan sang sahabat.

"kau semakin tampan YiFan." Puji Chanyeol. YiFan terkekeh pelan.

"kau ini, bisa saja." Jawabnya. Kemudian beralih menatap kea rah Baekhyun.

"oh, kenalkan. Ini Baekhyun, kekasihku." Ujar Chanyeol saat menyadari perhatian Yifan teralih.

"ah, annyeonghaseyo.. Byun Baekhyun imnida." Seraya membungkuk kecil.

"namaku Yifan."

"Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun ramah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat di tatap oleh YiFan.

"sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku lapar dan mengantuk.." ajak Yifan, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Punggungnya terasa akan patah saja. Perjalanan dari Canada ke Seoul cukup menguras tenaganya. Hingga tak sabar untuk merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk di apartemennya.

Yifan tak langsung pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, tetapi ke apartement lama miliknya. Chanyeol telah merapikan tempat itu sebelumya hingga ia tinggal menempatinya. Beruntung selama 4 tahun ini Chanyeol masih merawat apartement itu hingga saat ia tiba di Seoul tak perlu susah-susah kembali membeli apartement baru.

"Hyung. Aku dan Baekhyun akan membeli bahan makanan. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu. Nanti akan aku bangunkan." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum mereka tiba di apartement dan Yifan hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di apartemennya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tertidur sebelum satu nama melintas di pikirannya. 'YiXing'. Rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia mengambil posisi menjadi duduk.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, YiXing-ah" ujarnya lirih. Ia pun berniat untuk menemui Yixing, hingga menghubungi Chanyeol agar memberitahukannya bahwa ia tak akan di sana hari ini.

Ini masih pukul 7 malam. Ia akan mencari Yixing ke apartemennya. 'semoga dia belum pindah' batin Yifan saat tiba di gedung apartement lain. Ia memencet bel pintu, namun bukan orang yang ia cari kini menempati kamar itu. Kata orang itu, sang pemilik telah meninggalkan apartement itu sejak lama.

Dan itu semakin membuat Yifan frustasi.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kota Seoul dan berharap bertemu dengan malaikat pujaan hatinya itu. Siapa tahu takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan Yixing.

Awan mendung mulai menyelimuti langit kota seoul, jam pun telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Rasa letih mulai menghinggapi Yifan. Namun perhatiannya beralih saat pandangan tak sengaja melihat siluet sosok orang yang ia cari sejak tadi tengah duduk di bangku halte yang ia lewati barusan. Ia kembali memutar arah mobilnya untuk memastikan orang itu.

"Yixing?" gumamnya pelan. Ia turun saat hujan mulai turun membasahi kota seoul. Jalanan menjadi sangat sepi. Pandangan Yifan tak teralih, namja yang kini duduk sendiri yang tengah memeluk seekor anak anjing kecil manis tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Yifan.

Ia terlihat tengah menunggui seseorang.

"Yixing." Panggil Yifan. Yixing tersentak saat namanya di sebut. Namun ia tak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"siapa?" tanya Yixing. Namun suara itu terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Yifan semakin mendekati Yixing dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Ia ingin memastikannya.

Yixing mengeratkan syal yang melingkar pada tubuh anak anjing yang mungkin saja telah tertidur dalam pelukannya itu.

Dan Yifan benar, Yixing telah kehilangan penglihatannya. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yixing namun namja manis berdimpel itu tak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

Yifan jatuh berlutut di hadapan Yixing. Ia semakin bergetar. Meraih tangan Yixing yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

"aku Yifan, Xing. Maafkan aku." Yixing menengang. 'Yifan? Apa benar ini Yifan?' batinnya. Kristal bening jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Yifan yang tengah menggenggam tangan Yixing. Yifan mendongak, dan dalam satu gerakan Yixing telah berada dalam pelukan Yifan. Keduanya menangis, saling melepas rindu dalam sunyi malam yang di temani dengan suara hujan deras yang mengguyur seoul sebagai suasana yang mendukung pertemuan keduanya.

Yifan membawa Yixing ke apartementnya akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Dalam perjalanan, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan hingga keheningan menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil hingga tiba di apartement milik Yifan. Anak anjing manis itu pun tak lepas dari pelukan Yixing hingga Kris mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang terletak di kamar Yifan.

Yifan melingkarkan handuk yang ia ambil dari lemari dan membungkus tubuh ringkih Yixing. Mengusap rambut namja itu yang agak basah akibat hujan yang deras walau tak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia yakin, Yixing tengah kedinginan saat ini.

"yixing-ah.. maafkan aku." Yifan kembali memeluk Yixing. Namun Yixing tak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam.

Yixing hanya bingung, apa harus yang ia rasakan sekarang. Senang, bahagia ? tentu saja. Orang yang selama ini di tunggunya telah kembali. Namun rasa kecewa dan sedih juga ada. Kecewa saat mengingat bagaimana Yifan pergi darinya dulu. Tanpa kepastian apapun ia menunggu. Sedih karena di saat keadaannya sangat buruk seperti ini Yifan kembali. Ia sedih tak bisa melihat Yifan. Bagaimana ia sekarang. Yixing kembali menangis dalam diam. Yifan yang melihat namja itu menangis sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Mengusap airmata yang menuruni kedua pipi yang terlihat tirus itu.

"sstt.. uljima baby.. aku tahu ini salahku.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini." Ujar Yifan yang tak sanggup melihat ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Yixing membalas pelukan Yifan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yifan. 'tak pernah berubah.' Batin Yixing saat wangi tubuh maskulin Yifan menyapa indera penciumannya. Namun tangisan itu tak kunjung reda, bahkan semakin pecah. Yifan mengusap lembut kepala Yixing. Masih berusaha untuk menangkan namjanya itu.

"appo, kris. Hiks." Gumam Yixing di sela-sela tangisnya.

"aku tahu. Stt, semuanya akan membaik." Yifan kembali berujar lembut. Setelah beberapa lama dalam keheningan, Yifan tak lagi mendengar isakan Yixing. Ia menggeser posisinya untuk melihat Yixing yang ternyata telah tertidur. Yifan bernafas lega, setidaknya Yixing telah berhenti dari acara menangisnya. Karena itu adalah cara tersulit bagi Yifan untuk menenangkan Yixing yang sedang menangis.

Ia membawa Yixing ke ranjangnya, menyelimuti namja itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Yixing, sedangkan tangan yang satunya di gunakan untuk mendekap namja manis itu.

"aku janji, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu di sini. Di sampingmu, selalu menjagamu, dan selalu ada untukmu." Kemudian mengecup dahi Yixing, lalu turun ke kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, kedua pipi dan berakhir di bibir Yixing. 'masih sama' batinnya.

Setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, Yifan kembali menenggelamkan Yixing ke dalam pelukannya.

…

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela fentilasi di kamar itu. Yixing mengeliat pelan. Yifan seketika terjaga saat merasakan pergerakan pada seseorang yang ia dekap saat itu. Kedua hazel milik Yifan terbuka dengan perlahan. Setelah sepenuhnya telah terbuka, ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah samping. Wajah manis Yixing berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian mencuri kecupan selamat paginya dari Yixing yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"selamat pagi," sapa Yifan saat kedua onix milik Yixing terbuka. Namun sayang, yang Yixing temui hanya kegelapan. Yifan yang kembali menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yixing kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Yixing dengan lembut.

"tidak apa-apa. Ada aku." Telapak tangan Yifan berpindah ke pipi Yixing.

"Kriss." Yixing menggenggam tangan Yifan yang berada di salah satu pipinya itu.

"kenapa kau baru datang? Setelah aku mengalami hal ini." Ujar Yixing dengan suara parau. Ia selalu berpikir, masih pantaskah dirinya saat ini untuk Yifan. Ia cacat, dan tak mungkin bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi Yifan. Ia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Yifan kelak.

"maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi."

"apa yang bisa kau harapkan pada namja cacat sepertiku, Kris? Aku tak lagi pantas…" ujarnya lirih..

Hati Yifan terasa seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi pantas untuk Yifan. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau hanya untuk, dan seterusnya pun akan sama. aku tak bisa jika tak ada kau, xing."

"percayalah. Kau, aku adalah satu." Tambah Yifan di akhir ucapannya. Yixing menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yifan. Kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

Sedangkan Yifan, ia ikut menangis. Tak dapat membendung segala rasa itu lagi. Memeluk namja itu semakin erat. Seolah hanya hari inilah waktu yang tersisa baginya.

"sstt.. baby.. tenanglah.." Yifan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berserakan di dahi Yixing. Namun namja itu masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yifan.

Yixing mengusak wajahnya pada dada Yifan, ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang mencari kehangatan hingga membuat Yifan terkikik kecil akan ulah yang menurut Yiffan sangat manja milik Yixing.

Namun suasana mereka di usik oleh deringan ponsel milik Yixing dari saku jacket tipis milik Yixing.

Ia hendak bangkit, namun Yifan menahan lengannya.

"itu pasti Luhan" gumamnya pada yifan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yifanlah yang mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_yeoboseyo.. Yixing,, kau di mana?" _ tanya suara di sebrang sana dengan panic.

"ini bukan Yixing, tapi aku, Yifan"

"_haa? K-kris?"_

TBC or END?

Ini masih bingung mau di buat one shoot aja atau pake chapter.. kalo chapter nanti takutnya jelek dan gak mau ada yang baca.. jadi yahh begitulah.. gomawo yang mau baca..

Ini akibat stress sama Daddy aku yang lagi sakit dan bakal lama balik ke EXO dianya.. :'(.. jadi mohon doanya biar EXO tetap WE ARE ONE..

-Xing_ie^^


End file.
